herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yu Jin
Yu Jin is one of the generals of Cao Cao in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Bio Yu Jin was from Juping in Shandong today. He first joined the government forces of Yanzhou against the uprising of the Yellow Turbans. When Cao Cao across Yanzhou, Yu Jin submitted to him and was subordinated to General Wang Lang. He was so impressed by his talent that he suggested Yu Jin to his master as commander. Yu Jin played a key role in the campaigns against Tao Qian in Xuzhou, Lu Bu in Puyang and against the remaining troops of the Yellow Turbans. Cao Cao lost the battle of Wan to Zhang Xiu and retreated to Wuyin. Then Yu Jin beat the pursuers with a few hundred men. In front of Wuyin, he saw a dozen injured and naked men who had been robbed by the Qingzhou Army. The Qingzhou Army consisted of Yellow Turban rebels who had surrendered to Cao Cao in Qingzhou. When Yu Jin attacked the bandits, they turned to Cao Cao and accused Yu Jin of betrayal. Yu Jin initially did not report to his master, but set up a camp against Zhang Xiu's troops, who persecuted them. When he heard about the bandits' accusations in front of Cao Cao, he did not care about them, trusting in the wisdom of his master. Only after the camp was completed did he request an audience with Cao Cao and explain the incident to him. He was very satisfied with the leadership qualities of his general. After Cao Cao's victory over Yuan Shao at the Battle of Guandu, Yu Jin became deputy general. He defeated the rebellion of local warlord Chang Xi several years later, but allowed him to escape because of their friendship. Cao Cao respected this and later named him "Tiger Force General". Guan Yu besilled Cao Ren in the Fan Castle. Yu Jin, who had become "Left General", should bring him replacement troops with Pang De. Guan Yu's tactic of stemming the Han River and diverting it to the castle forced them to retreat. They were overtaken by Guan Yu and Yu Jin surrendered to him. Pang De, on the other hand, refused, was captured and later executed. Cao Cao was unhappy with Yu Jin. Sun Quan, the emperor of Wu, retained Yu Jin when he defeated Guan Yu in the same year. After Cao Cao's death, he had Yu Jin return to the Wei (under Cao Pi), where he was reinstated as the "General who pacified the borders". But first, Yu Jin was to travel to Ye to honor Cao Cao at his grave. There he found artists who painted scenes from the Battle of the Fan Castle on the walls. In the pictures, Yu Jin submits to the victorious Guan Yu. This saddened Yu Jin so much that he fell ill and soon died. Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Military Category:One-Man Army Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Male Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Lethal Category:Fighter Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Law Enforcers Category:Parents Category:Book Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Loyal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Brutes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Normal Badass Category:Falsely Accused Category:Anti Hero Category:Historical Heroes Category:Officials Category:Guardians Category:Heroic Liars Category:Harmonizers Category:Benefactors Category:Traitor Category:Classic Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Elementals